The World's End
by ThatOneGuy747
Summary: One-Shot: Saber Alter is at the end of the Camelot singularity. She must face Gawain alone, to give her master the time he needs. To be a hero, one must be a monster. Give this a shot, it will take you less then five minutes to read.


**A/N: Felt a little sad, I thought of this. Give it a shot, see if you like it. I'll try to keep the errors to a minimum. Shouldn't be all that hard, it is a One-Shot after all. (I still suck at editing my own stuff though)**

They were at the end of the world, but Gawain wouldn't let them pass. If they couldn't get to the Lion King then all of humanity would be destroyed. Even so, Gawain stood in their path.

Ritsuka wouldn't let Bedivere sacrifice himself, he had made it so far, he wouldn't let him die here. Bedivere was also the key to beating the Lion King, Ritsuka needed him. Even so, he still couldn't find a way out of this. Bedivere had already weakened Gawain, but even then… They couldn't defeat him. Time was running out, he had to do something.

Ritsuka made a call, one that would forever haunt him.

"Master, I see now that you are strong enough to make the right decisions. Humanity is in good hands." Saber Alter, she supported his decision.

He was distraught, he had basically ordered her to die. She was one of his servants, one that stayed by his side throughout all the singularities. She had been with him through the good and bad, always by his side.

As they climbed up the stairs, Ritsuka could see a faint smile upon her face. He wiped away the tears, he had a singularity to correct. Mash wasn't okay with his decision, but he ignored her pleas, stating that she would be 'fine'.

"So you have been abandoned by your comrades. A fitting end for the fake king, the Lion King will be victorious." Gawain could only laugh, even so, the blackened Arturia wasn't fazed.

She had been a big part of her master's growth. She made him who he was today, but a part of her regretted it. His soft heart would be scarred, beaten, and broken. She knew he would have to deal with it all, things like this happen when you want to be a hero. He had to be strong, weakness was the enemy.

Her smile faded, dark armor replaced her battle gown, she was ready to kill the person in front of her. She would be using a large amount of magical energy from her master, but it mattered not. Her objective was to kill Gawain, she would assure his death.

"Not one to talk? Very well, I will have your head." Gawain advanced, charging Galatine.

Saber was amused, when they first fought, Gawain had been distracted. He thought that she was once his king. She laughed at his face, spitting disgust at his actions. To be a hero, one would be monstrous, but they were killing the people they should have been protecting.

She reigned with an iron fist, she was a tyrant, but this was hypocrisy. To others, she would look like a demon, but these men were wrong in every way. They didn't want anyone to get stronger, to grow with experience, they just wanted to cut down everyone unfit for their Camelot.

It was pissing her off, what use was it kill all of those people when you could have made them stronger. Their utopia could have been realized if they put in a little effort. She charged her darkened Excalibur, she would end Gawain, end this disgusting version of her own Camelot.

He started with an upward slash, aiming for her hands, trying to knock her weapon away from her. Saber blocked and slid her sword down to the end of his blade. Sparks flew and she knocked him back with a shoulder bash.

Gawain slid to a stop, Galatine was charged. The power of the sun was in his hands. The blade was on fire, casting a radiant glow throughout the room. She was ready, Excalibur was ready.

Here they stand, at world's end, ready to kill each other with their mightiest blows. Gawain threw Galatine in the air, runes of the sun lit up around him. Saber Alter charged him, trying to close the gap.

Gawain caught Galatine, in one swift motion their swords crossed. Excalibur Morgan was slicing the roof apart, it's dark chaotic waves destroyed most of the ceiling. Galatine clashed with Excalibur, the power of the sun threatening to overwhelm her. Excalibur's energy pulsed against his blade, trying to push him back. It began to die out, she was reaching her limit. In the end, the sun grew brighter than ever before.

Portions of her armor melted onto her skin, even so she held on. She began pushing, trying to use every ounce of her strength. She had made a miscalculation though, stars always shine the brightest before they burn out.

Gawain had put his life into his sword, he had used every part of his being into that one strike. Her Noble Phantasm ended, her guard overpowered, and her body broken. Galatine cut through her arm like butter.

Gawain took a step back after all that, he had to catch himself from falling. His power was exhausted, but he stood tall.

Saber Alter had touched the sun, her left arm had been obliterated, reduced to nothing. What was left of her armor was melted onto her skin. Her upper half was naked and scorched beyond belief. Burns and boils made up the skin on her chest. Half of her face was burned, one of her eyes welded shut. Her legs were melted to the floor, her armor encasing them.

She was done for, nothing could save her now. Gawain had nothing to say, he looked sad, it was pitiful. Saber Alter was cursing herself, how had she let this fool beat her. Gawain was supposed to be just, but this version of him was anything but.

She cursed her own weakness, she despised herself. Shuddering from pain, she stood there in her own defeat. How could she let this fool win?

Gawain went to walk past her, he wanted to go and support his 'king'. Saber went to talk, but her vocal cords were scorched. It wouldn't be long now, her end was nearing. She thought back to her master. She would dread the day he lost his innocents, but it had to be done. He had to be a monster to be a hero.

* * *

"So what do you think? I think we have a good shot at this." Ritsuka was cheery as ever.

Saber liked that about him, he would always look forward to getting stronger. Yet he remained kind, trying to do his best all the while. It would kill him one day, being too kind was a weakness that his enemies would exploit. She needed him to understand that, but his kind soul was something she enjoyed.

"I think that you are getting better, but you need to be even stronger. You must make the right choices, ones that will hurt, but save humanity in the end." She tried to give him advice, but he hardly listened.

It was always the same thing she had to drill it into his head. He had to be ruthless on the field, humanity would only be saved if he could make the hard decisions. He would wave her off, or tell her to stop worrying. He would even try to persuade her with burgers! She would always let him though, hunger is the enemy afterall.

"I'm glad that you are here, I would be lost if it was just Mash with me." His compliments to her weren't necessary, but she did enjoy them. She would never admit it, but his praise was comforting.

"I know, but flattery will get you nowhere. You will not get out of training this time."

Ritsuka scratched the back of his head, nervous that he had been caught.

"I wasn't implying anything! I just think that sleep would be good right now?" He was making those damned puppy dog eyes again.

"Not this time master, but I will think about cutting our training short for today."

He pumped his fist into the air, all while having a joyful smile. The corrupted king smiled for a moment, it was these times that she treasured most.

* * *

Gawain tried to walk past, not even looking at her. That would be his downfall. Saber Alter shifted her feet, yanking them off of the floor. Skin and molten slag stuck to the floor, but she pushed on.

Using the last of her life, she thrusted Excalibur into Gawain's lower back. He had tried to dodge, but he was far too slow. She had hit him in a non vital area, it was only a flesh wound. Her sword hardly stuck into him, barely doing any damage. The area of his armor was exposed to offer flexibility to the user, it would kill him in the end. Using most of his power had made him slow, weak, it would lead to her victory.

"You wretch! To stab the victor in the back!" Gawain tried to break free, but Saber Alter wasn't having it.

"Ex-... Morgan…" She could hardly utter the words, but she activated her Noble Phantasm once more.

The dark energy had nowhere to go besides inside Gawain's body. He couldn't do anything besides writhe in pain. His body was being destroyed from the inside, the chaotic energy seeping into his core. Within seconds, Gawain was no more.

After her attack he was a husk. It wasn't the full power of her Noble Phantasm, it would have obliterated him otherwise. It still did the job, the man who was invincible under the sun… He had been slain in an instant. His body disappeared, yellow flakes of light illuminated the area.

Saber Alter felt like she was floating. Parts of her were disappearing, her sense of pain had been erased. Her victory was bitter, but it would allow her master to continue his journey. She would do anything to let that happen, he had humanity to save after all.

She dropped Excalibur to the floor. It was the only thing holding her up, gravity took hold. As she fell, she realized one thing. She wouldn't be able to see the end of his journey. Her heart burst as she hit the floor.

She scattered into blue particles of light, they flew up towards the ceiling before disappearing. This was the end of Arturia Pendragon's Alter. Her quest to save humanity ended here, among the rubble and ruin of Camelot.

* * *

Ritsuka felt something leave him. The singularity was closing, Bedivere had saved the day. His story was tragic, but he could only focus on this feeling of loss.

Ritsuka understood when he got back. Saber Alter wasn't here, she died in the singularity. A part of him knew that it would happen, but he still wanted it to be proven wrong. He had sent her to die, alone, with an unbeatable servant.

A memory surrounded him in that moment. He thought back to her training, what she kept telling him.

"You have to make the hard decisions, even if you look like the monster…"

**A/N: I tried to get Saber Alter in character. I know that the fight wasn't anything special, but I hope it isn't laughable. I tried to be serious about this one, hope it came across like that.**


End file.
